Viewtiful Joe
Viewtiful Joe is another series of games created by Devil May Cry creator, Shinji Mikami. The series centers around Joe, an average movie goer, who is sent into Movieland and becomes a hero, Viewtiful Joe. Joe has a rival in the series called Blade Master Alastor who is inspired by the sword and is meant to be the spirit inside it. Plot The first game begins with Joe on a date with his girlfriend, Silvia. The villain of the movie kidnaps Silvia and Joe enters Movieworld to save her. The hero of Movieworld, Captain Blue, appears and gives Joe a V-Watch so he can Henshin (transform). Joe faces a number of members of the evil JADOW organisation, including Alastor. After his defeat, Alastor describes his moves as "Beautiful" and Joe names himself "Viewtiful Joe." Joe eventually saves Silvia and she gets her own V-Watch and becomes "Sexy Silvia," ("Go-Go Silvia" in the English version of the anime adaptation.) Dante's story in the PS2 version has Dante on a date with Trish and goes to save her. Dante's un henshined form is his underwear and his henshined form is his DMC1 attire. References to Devil May Cry Joe Although Viewtiful Joe does not appear in the Devil May Cry series, he is good friends with Dante in the Viewtiful Joe games. The two team up to take down a villain in Movieland. Besides this relationship, he and Dante share some similarities: *When he prepares for a battle, he says to his fists "Time to go to work, guys!", like what Dante said to his guns; the Ebony & Ivory. *He also marks his combos as "Viewtiful", likewise, Dante in DMC marks his combos as "Stylish". *Most of his moves are taken from the demon, Ifrit from Devil May Cry. *They are both fond of the color red. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, he and Dante share special quotes when fighting. Blade Master Alastor One of Joe's main rivals is a devil named Blade Master Alastor. His appearance and attacks are inspired by the Alastor, one of Dante's Devil Arms from Devil May Cry. Karnival Karnival is a red biplane Dante uses in the Viewtiful Joe series. It is presumably the same plane he used to escape from Mallet Island in Devil May Cry. ''Devil May Cry'' Characters in Viewtiful Joe Viewtiful Joe *Dante **Dante wields the Alastor during his appearances in Viewtiful Joe and Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble. *Trish *Alastor (his electrical effects are also from Devil May Cry) **Alastor's manifested spirit (Blade Master Alastor) appears as a recurring boss and sometimes as a playable character. In the PS2 version of the first game, he confronts Dante and reveals that he holds a grudge against him for not being brought to Dumary Island. In VJ2, Alastor repeats the sword's lines from Devil May Cry, transforms into the Alastor sword, and attempts to run Joe through the same way he did Dante. Unlike Dante, Joe manages to avoid being impaled by using his VFX powers. *Chapter 5: The Midnight Thunderboy's poster is a parody of the Devil May Cry cover *In the same chapter, Joe says to his fists "Time to go to work, guys" like Dante says to Ebony & Ivory in Devil May Cry *Mundus **In Dante's storyline, Mundus somehow escapes his seal from Devil May Cry to take revenge on Dante and Trish, possessing Captain Blue to do so. *Eva ** It is implied by Mundus that everything that happened in Devil May Cry was all planned before hand by Eva herself. Viewtiful Joe 2 *Alastor, in his Underworld Emperor form, says "I am Alastor. The weak shall give their heart and swear their eternal loyalty to me." which is what Alastor said in the first DMC. He then transforms into an Alastor sword and attempts to impale Joe the same way he did Dante. Unlike Dante, Joe manages to dodge by using his VFX powers. Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble *Dante *Trish *Sparda *Vergil *Plasma *Marionette *Dante's biplane, Karnival *Mundus Viewtiful Joe Anime *In one episode, Alastor wears a suit that resembles Sparda's attire Gallery Viewtiful_Joe_Dante.png|Dante Viewtiful Joe Dante.jpg|Dante Viewtiful_Joe_Trish.png|Trish Viewtiful Joe.jpg|A screenshot from Red Hot Rumble featuring Joe, Dante, Silvia and Alastor VJ DMC Cast.jpg|The DMC Cast in Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble VJ Dante and Trish.jpg|Dante & Trish Viewtiful Joe RHR DMC Costumes 01.jpg|Dante's Red Hot Rumble Costumes Viewtiful Joe RHR DMC Costumes 02.jpg|EX Costumes - DMC themed costumes Trivia *In Japanese, the "Viewtiful" in the title is pronounced the same as "Beautiful". *This marks Dante's first appearance on a Nintendo platform, despite the Devil May Cry series never appearing on a Nintendo system. Category:Non-DMC Category:PlayStation 2